Und täglich grüßt der Schulleiter
by Angel-of-Mystic
Summary: Wieder mal ein Wettbewerb bei ST. Was passiert, wenn du jeden morgen aufwachst und alles passiert wie gestern und vorgestern, und vorvorgestern? Komplett!


Schreiberlingers Treffpunkt hat eine neue Challenge ins Leben gerufen, oder viel mehr, Nici1807 hat sie erschaffen. Nici hat den Film „Und täglich grüßt das Murmeltier" gesehen und sich gedacht, das dies ein tolles Thema für eine Challenge wäre. Und siehe da, hier ist auch schon mein Beitrag. Es mußten ein paar Punkte beachtet werden, die ich hier aber nicht näher erörtern werde, da das ganze sonst zu lang wird.

Mein Dank gilt natürlich Nici für die tolle Idee und MomoSnape, weil sie mal wieder als Beta fungiert hat.

**Und täglich grüßt der Schulleiter! Meine Version!**

Fünf Jahre nach ihrem Abschluss war sie also wieder hier! Und als was? Bibliothekarin! Madame Pince hatte ihren Abschied bekannt gegeben, nach fast 45 Jahren im Dienst für Hogwarts und nun war SIE ihm aufs Auge gedrückt worden. Oh, wie er Dumbledore dafür hasste! Schlafen konnte er seit ihrer Ankunft nicht mehr, oder, sagen wir mal, kaum noch. Seit drei Monaten raubte SIE ihm den Schlaf. Er lag im Bett und grübelte über ihre Zeit hier nach, als sein dämliches Radio zu spielen begann.

„I got You, Babe!" dudelten Sonny und Cher aus dem Lautsprecher. Er quälte sich aus dem Bett, schlurfte ins Bad, schnitt seiner Reflexion im Spiegel eine Grimasse, rasierte sich, schnitt sich prompt am Kinn, fluchte, stieg unter die Dusche und während heißes Wasser über seinen Körper rann, kamen die Gedanken wieder. Ihr Abschluss; zuviel Bowle; sein Geständnis, etwas für sie zu empfinden; eine wunderschöne gemeinsame Nacht; der Streit am anderen Morgen; ihr Abschied. Er hatte es nicht übers Herz gebracht, sie in dem Wissen zu lassen, was passiert war und hatte ihr Gedächtnis gelöscht. Das Erlebte war sicher verwahrt in einem Denkarium und er hatte nicht vor, es ihr wieder zugänglich zu machen.

In Gedanken versunken seifte er sich ein, nahm sich sein Shampoo und wusch sich die Haare. Das heiße Wasser prasselte über seinen Körper und er begann sich zu entspannen. Nach einer Weile stellte er das Wasser ab, wickelte sich ein Handtuch um die Hüfte und verließ das Bad.

„Brr!" Er fröstelte in der kühlen Luft seines Schlafzimmers, draußen fielen dicke Flocken. Schnell durchsuchte er seinen Kleiderschrank nach seiner üblichen Robe und, aus Verzweiflung über die herrschende Kälte, zog er sich unter der wallenden schwarzen Robe eine schwarze Hose und einen schwarzen Pullover an. (B/N: Willst du damit sagen, wenn es wärmer wäre, wäre er unter der Robe nackt??? –rrrr- A/N: OMG, wie kommst du da denn drauf?))

Auf dem Weg in die Große Halle zum Frühstück bemerkte er wie jeden Morgen die weihnachtliche Dekoration und spürte, dass er schlechte Laune bekam. Er hasste Weihnachten, seit seiner Kindheit hatte es nicht ein harmonisches Fest gegeben. Sein Vater hatte es jedesmal geschafft, dass sich seine Mutter weinend in ihrem Zimmer einschloss, Severus jedes Mal wutentbrannt durch die Gegend stapfte und am nächsten Morgen seinen Vater sturzbetrunken im Wohnzimmer wieder fand.

Dumbledore übertrieb es immer mit dem Dekorieren, fand er. Überhaupt hatte dieser alte Greis dieses Jahr die überaus bekloppte Idee mit dem Wichteln gehabt. Und er hatte IHREN Namen gezogen. Er wusste überhaupt nicht, was er ihr schenken sollte. Wahrscheinlich ein Buch. Er stauchte zwei Nachzügler zusammen, die sich nicht schnell genug in Sicherheit bringen konnten und ging mit wehendem Umhang auf seinen Platz am großen Tisch.

Ein glockenhelles Lachen erklang und unbewusst drehte sich Severus zu der hellen Stimme um, die gerade in einem fröhlichen Gespräch mit dem Schulleiter vertieft war. Sie drehte im den Rücken zu, sodass er ihr Gesicht nicht sehen konnte, aber er brauchte es auch nicht zu sehen, um zu wissen, das ein sanftes Lächeln ihren Mund umspielte. Aus den widerspenstigen braunen Locken von einst war ein eleganter Knoten geworden, einige kleine Löckchen kringelten sich verspielt in ihrem Nacken. Sie trug einen dunkelroten Umhang und er konnte ein schlankes Bein erkennen, welches sich unter der schützenden Wärme hervor gestohlen hatte.

Dumbledore musste ihr etwas Lustiges erzählt haben, denn er sah eine Handbewegung, die aussah, als wenn sie sich die Tränen aus den Augen zu wischen schien. Seufzend wandte er den Blick von ihrem Rücken ab und ergriff die Kaffeekanne. Just in diesem Moment ergriffen auch zarte Hände das Gefäß und seine Finger berührten die ihren. Ein Kribbeln fuhr ihm durch Mark und Bein und er zuckte zurück.

„Verzeihung, Ladies first!" Große braune Augen weiteten sich vor Überraschung, sie fing sich aber schnell wieder und goß sich die heiße Flüssigkeit in ihre Tasse. „Danke, Professor", murmelte sie und trank schweigend ihren Kaffee. Mit Erstaunen sah er, das sie das Gebräu genau wie er trank, nämlich schwarz.

In der Großen Halle war es lauter als sonst, denn die Schüler der älteren Klassen unterhielten sich lautstark über den Weihnachtsball, der an diesem Abend stattfinden sollte. Im Stillen verdrehte Severus die Augen, er hasste solche Veranstaltungen, aber Albus zwang ihn jedesmal, daran teilzunehmen. Aber vorher musste er noch Longbottoms „Erben" unterrichten. Er nannte diese Schüler so, weil sie ihn stark an Neville Longbottom erinnerten, der mit der neuen Bibliothekarin in derselben Klasse gewesen war und jedesmal eine Katastrophe in seinem Unterricht herauf beschworen hatte.

Nach dem Frühstück eilte der Tränkemeister in sein Büro, um die letzten Unterlagen zu holen. Die Schüler hatten sich schon im Klassenraum versammelt, als er eintrat. Er sammelte all seine Geduld, die nun wirklich nicht groß war, und mit einem Schlenker seines Zauberstabes erschien auf der Tafel das Rezept für einen Stärkungstrank. Es war ein einfaches Rezept, die Grundmixtur. Selbst Longbottom hätte diesen einfachen Trank hin bekommen.

Es dauerte auch nicht lange, bis der Kessel von einem Hufflepuff, Kevin Pooth, explodierte. Rasend vor Wut baute sich Snape vor dem Schüler auf, der sich hinter den Überresten seines Kessels duckte. „Was, in Merlins Namen, haben Sie wieder angestellt, Mr Pooth? Haben Sie wieder Krötenaugen hinzugefügt, bevor der Blutegel gekocht hat? Wie oft muss ich es Ihnen denn noch erklären?" Er erwartete gar keine Antworten, aber der Schüler stammelte etwas Unzusammenhängendes, das Severus mit einer unwirschen Handbewegung beiseite wischte. „Schweigen Sie!" Er blickte sich im Klassenraum um, einige Schüler hatten Tropfen des Gebräus abbekommen und winselten vor Schmerzen. „Alle, die bespritzt wurden, begeben sich zu Madam Pomfrey und Sie, Mr Pooth, werden den Klassenraum aufräumen. Die Stunde ist damit beendet. Ach, ja, 10 Punkte Abzug für Hufflepuff!"

Mit diesen Worten drehte sich Severus um und verließ den Raum. Die nächste Klasse war um einiges erfreulicher, wenigsten flogen keine Kessel in die Luft und er konnte sich ein wenig entspannen. Dann war es auch schon Zeit für das Mittagessen. Lustlos stocherte er in seinen Bratkartoffeln und beobachtete das Schneetreiben, das draußen herrschte. Auch Albus bemerkte den aufkommenden Schneesturm und lehnte sich mit belustigtem Blick auf seinem Platz zurück, bis er Severus sehen konnte.

„Ist es nicht ein herrliches Wetter, so friedlich. Die Schüler könnten eine Schneeburg bauen, findest du nicht." Severus schnaubte verächtlich. „Nein, Albus, das Wetter ist keineswegs friedlich und herrlich und die Schüler werden den ganzen Tag im Schloss umher streifen und Unsinn anstellen." Albus lachte ein leises Lachen und widmete sich wieder seinem Essen.

Hermione Granger hatte das Gespräch mitbekommen, unausweichlich, da sie zwischen dem Schulleiter und dem Zaubertrankprofessor saß. Sie grinste bei der Vorstellung, Snape könnte an einer Schneeballschlacht Spaß finden. Sie war froh, dass Albus sofort an sie gedacht hatte, als Madam Pince ihren Ruhestand verkündet hatte. Sie liebte Bücher und ihre glücklichste Zeit hatte sie hier in Hogwarts verbracht.

Sie hatte ihren Abschluss in Organisation und Buchwissenschaften mit Auszeichnung geschafft und war nun seit drei Monaten die Bibliothekarin in der wohl interessantesten Bücherei von Großbritannien. Bevor sie nach Hogwarts kam, hatte sie die Vertretung für eine Hexe in Mutterschutz in einer kleinen Bücherei in London übernommen, aber da diese wieder arbeitete, war Hermione mehr als froh über das Angebot von Albus gewesen.

Sie freute sich auf den Ball und auf das Wichteln, denn eigentlich war es ihr Vorschlag gewesen. Es war ein Mugglebrauch und Albus war sofort Feuer und Flamme dafür gewesen. Sie hatte Minerva McGonagall gezogen und war auch froh darüber, denn der Kopf des Hauses Gryffindor hatte einen guten Geschmack, was Whiskey betraf und so hatte Hermione vor, ihr eine Flasche Jack Daniels zu schenken, die sie von ihrem Vater erhalten hatte. Hermione selber fand keinen Gefallen an Whiskey und so bedauerte sie ihren Entschluss nicht.

Sie wollte am Nachmittag noch mal nach Hogsmeade, bislang hatte sie noch kein passendes Geschenk für Harry gefunden. Harry Potter, der Goldjunge und der Bezwinger Voldemorts, spielte in der Nationalmannschaft Großbritanniens und war noch immer mit ihr befreundet.

Der Nachmittagsunterricht zog sich in die Länge und Severus kämpfte mit aufsteigenden Kopfschmerzen. Als endlich die Glocke das Ende des Unterrichts verkündete, floh er beinahe aus dem Klassenraum und entschied sich, frische Luft zu schnappen.

Er umrundete den See mehrmals, bis er sich besser fühlte und die Schmerzen verblasst waren. Einige übermütige Schüler hatten tatsächlich eine Schneeballschlacht begonnen und bewarfen sich vergnügt. Eine vermummte Person bahnte sich ihren Weg durch den hohen Schnee und achtete nicht auf die umher tollenden Schüler. Sie war ganz in seiner Nähe und er konnte Hermione Granger unter ihrem Mantel und mit kleinen Paketen beladen erkennen.

Ein Schneeball traf sie am Rücken und sie verlor durch die Wucht das Gleichgewicht und landete unsanft auf ihrem Allerwertesten. Lachend rappelte sie sich hoch, ließ ihre Päckchen in ihr Gemach schweben und rief: „Na wartet, das gibt Rache!" Sie formte sich ein paar Wurfgeschosse und begann, diese auf die Angreifer zu schleudern. Die Schüler gröhlten vor Lachen und rannten auf Hermione zu, um sie mit Schnee einzuseifen. Hermione ergriff die Flucht und rannte auf den See zu, auf sein Versteck. Eigentlich hätte er dem Treiben ja Einhalt gebieten müssen, aber er konnte seine Augen nicht von der anmutigen jungen Frau wenden, die sich nun aber immer weiter seinem Unterschlupf näherte. Sie erklomm eine kleine Anhöhe und stand nun mit dem Rücken zum See. Ein besonders harter Ball traf sie an der Schulter und sie fiel aufschreiend auf die dünne Eisdecke des Sees.

„Hermione, nicht bewegen!" Er verließ rasch sein Versteck und kam mit großen Schritten auf die hilflose Person zu. Die Schüler standen wie erstarrt da und machten ihm bereitwillig Platz. Er zog seine Robe aus und betrat vorsichtig die Eisdecke. Am Rand war sie etwas dicker, als dort, wo Hermione lag und so geschah das Unvermeidliche: das Eis brach und Hermione landete mit einem Aufschrei im eiskalten Wasser!

Severus hechtete hinterher und bekam sie gerade noch am Umhang zu fassen. Unterdessen hatten die Schüler eine Kette gebildet und halfen dem Tränkemeister, die zitternde und triefnasse Bibliothekarin aus den Fluten zu ziehen.

Wieder an Land wickelte Severus seine Robe um Hermione und schimpfte mit den betreten dreinschauenden Schülern. Gerade wollte er ihnen eine Menge Punkte abziehen für diese gefährliche Aktion, als er eine zarte, zitternde Stimme hinter sich hörte. „Bitte, Professor, es war auch meine Schuld, ich hab schließlich mitgemacht. Es soll ihnen eine Lehre sein, das ich in den See gefallen bin. Wenn Sie nicht gewesen wären.... Ich möchte mich bedanken und die Schüler auch, nicht wahr?"

Zustimmendes Gemurmel ertönte und Severus blickte in flehende braune Augen. „Gut, so soll es sein. Wenn ich euch noch einmal bei so etwas erwische, hagelt es Strafarbeiten, verstanden?" Wieder nickten die Schüler. Hermione wollte sich erheben, aber sie war zu erschöpft und knickte immer wieder ein. Kurz entschlossen hob Severus sie auf seine Arme und trug sie ins Schloss. Trotz der Kälte und der Erschöpfung bemerkte sie eine harte, durchtrainierte Männerbrust und starke Arme, die sie sicher trugen.

Albus und Minerva kamen ihm schon entgegen und blickten besorgt von einem zum anderen. „Wir haben es vom Fenster aus gesehen, alles in Ordnung, Hermione?" Sie nickte. Severus bahnte sich seinen Weg durch die beiden und trug sie zu ihren Räumen. Wie von Zauberhand öffnete sich die Tür und bald fand sich Hermione auf ihren Sofa wieder, immer noch in seine warme Robe gewickelt. „Danke für die Rettung, Severus. Sie wollen sich bestimmt auch etwas trockenes Anziehen, nicht wahr?" Erst jetzt bemerkte er die Kälte, die seiner Kleider entwich und fröstelte plötzlich. „Ja, das sollte ich. Ist wirklich alles in Ordnung, Hermione?" Sie nickte und rief nach Dobby, einem der Hauselfen. Sie orderte heißen Tee und als er sich umdrehte, bemerkte er, wie sie den Geruch seiner Robe einsog. Es war das erste Mal, dass sie ihn Severus genannt hatte.

Für die jüngeren Schüler gab es ein kleines Weihnachtsbüffet, die älteren bekamen auf dem Ball ihr Essen. Severus hatte sich eine ähnliche schwarze Hose angezogen und einen dunkelgrünen Kaschmirpullover, seine Robe hatte Hermione ihm kurz vor Beginn des Balls gebracht. Allerdings war sie feucht und so hatte er seinen besten Umhang umgelegt, ein schweren grünen Umhang mit silbernen Applikationen. Dieser stand ihm gut, das wusste er.

Er saß gerade mit Albus und Minerva an einem kleinen Tisch, an dem noch ein Platz frei war, als die Tür der Großen Halle aufging und Hermione herein trat. Sie sah umwerfend aus in ihrem dunkelroten Kleid. Die Haare hatte sie wieder hochgesteckt, aber nicht so streng, wie am Morgen. Etliche Locken umspielten ihr Gesicht und sie blickte sich suchend in der Halle um. Albus erhob sich und winkte sie zu sich. Er rückte ihr den Stuhl zurecht und setzte sich wieder. Severus seufzte im Stillen. Woher nahm der alte Mann immer wieder diese Ideen? Wusste er vielleicht, wie es um das Herz des Tränkemeisters stand? Konnte der Alte Gedanken lesen? Severus verdrehte die Augen, sagte aber nichts.

Nach dem Essen schwebten die Tische und Stühle magisch an die Wand und ließen eine große Tanzfläche frei werden. Im Hintergrund ertönte leise Musik und Albus und Minerva eröffneten den Ball mit einem Tanz. Bald wimmelte es von Schüler und Lehrern auf der Tanzfläche. Severus stand in einer Ecke und beobachtete, wie Hermione mit Hagrid übers Parkett tanzte, oder viel mehr, Hagrid hielt sie mindestens einen halben Meter über dem Boden und wirbelte Hermione durch die Gegend. Die anderen Tanzenden machten ihnen bereitwillig Platz, denn keiner wollte von der umher fliegenden Hermione getroffen werden. Sie lachte. Severus spürte einen Stich in seinem Herzen, als er sie so glücklich und gelöst tanzen sah.

Als das Lied zu Ende war, ging Hermione wieder zu ihrem Platz, trank etwas Bowle und fächelte sich frische Luft zu. Dann erst bemerkte sie ihn. Fragend hob sie die Augenbrauen. „Tanzen Sie nicht?" Severus trat auf sie zu. „Nein, mir behagt das Tanzen nicht sonderlich." Hermione blickte ihn verständnislos an. „Können Sie es nicht oder tanzen Sie nur nicht gern?" – „Ich kann tanzen, ich mag es nur nicht besonders." – „Ach so." Mit sich ringend erhob Severus sich wieder. „Würden Sie mir die Ehre erweisen?" Die Antwort war erst eine verdutzte Miene, die sich rasch in ein strahlendes Lächeln verwandelte. Sie hakte sich bei ihm ein und gemeinsam betraten sie die Tanzfläche.

Zu seinem Unglück wurde gerade ein langsames Lied gespielt und er zog sie an sich heran. Sie lächelte wieder und er strich sanft über ihren Rücken. Gleich darauf hatte er sich wieder unter Kontrolle, aber zu spät, Hermione hatte das Streicheln bemerkt und sah ihn fragend an. Er schüttelte nur mit dem Kopf und räusperte sich.

Das Lied wollte und wollte nicht enden. Severus wurde fast wahnsinnig, ihren Körper so nah zu spüren, sie aber nicht berühren zu dürfen. Er schickte stille Gebete an sämtliche Götter, die er kannte und endlich war es vorbei.

„Ich weiß gar nicht, was Sie haben, Severus, Sie tanzen ausgezeichnet." Hermione bemerkte gar nicht, das in Severus Augen etwas anderes zu lesen war, nämlich Begehren.

Er entschuldigte sich und floh aus der Halle. Hermione sah ihm stirnrunzelnd hinterher, bemerkte, dass er ohne Umhang hinaus gegangen war und lief ihm nach. Sie fand ihn bei den Gewächshäusern.

„Severus, Sie haben ihren Umhang vergessen ..." Weiter kam sie nicht, denn er zog sie in seine Arme und seine Lippen fanden ihren Mund. Er presste sie eng an sich und strich ihr sanft über ihren Rücken, spielte mit den Locken in ihrem Nacken und seine Lippen liebkosten ihren Mund. Bereitwillig öffnete sie ihre Lippen und seine Zunge begann ein erregendes Spiel mit ihrer. Sie erwiderte seinen Kuss mit wachsender Leidenschaft, ihre Hände suchten den Weg in sein Haar und spielten mit der seidigen Mähne. Kühle Finger legten sich um seinen Nacken und entlocktem ihm ein Stöhnen. Sie fühlte, wie seine Männlichkeit sich erhob und gegen ihren Bauch drückte und stöhnte auf. „Ich habe davon geträumt, immer wieder", wisperte sie zwischen zwei Küssen.

Erschreckt wich er zurück. Konnte das wahr sein? Kamen die Gedanken an Erlebtes zurück, obwohl diese sicher in einem Denkarium verwahrt waren? „Severus, was ist mit dir?" Ihre Frage ließ ihn wieder an sie heran treten. Er hob ihr Gesicht dem seinen entgegen, sah ihr tief in die Augen und erklärte: „Bei deinem Abschluss ist etwas passiert. Erinnerst du dich daran?" Hermione verneinte. „Was ist denn geschehen?" Severus seufzte. „Wir haben getanzt, zu viel Alkohol getrunken und na, ja, dann ist es passiert. Wir haben eine Nacht miteinander verbracht." Hermione schluckte. „Und was soll daran so schlimm sein?" fragte sie leise. Er wendete den Blick von ihr und sah auf den Boden. „Am nächsten Morgen haben wir uns gestritten und ich habe dein Gedächtnis gelöscht. Ich habe ein Denkarium mit dem Erlebten gefüttert, damit du dich nie an diesen Streit erinnerst und unbeschwert weiterleben kannst. Aber du bist zurückgekommen und ich muss immer wieder daran denken." Hermione sah ihn einen Moment sprachlos an.

„Du hast was?! Du hast mein Gedächtnis gelöscht? Hast mir die Erinnerung geraubt? Ich weiß gar nicht, was passiert ist? Ich kann mich nicht an unsere Nacht erinnern, weiß nicht einmal, wie es war? Ich habe nur Träume, nichts als Träume! Du hattest kein Recht, so etwas zutun!" Tränen schimmerten in ihren Augen und sie rannte schluchzend davon.

Betreten sah er ihr nach und zuckte zurück, als wenn sie ihm ins Gesicht geschlagen hätte. Schweigend lief er zurück zum Schloss. Am Eingang wartete schon eine aufgebracht Minerva McGonagall.

„Severus, was hast du mit der armen Hermione gemacht? Sie stürmte tränenüberströmt an mir vorbei! Was hast du ihr getan?" Sie baute sich vor ihm auf und funkelte ihn zornig an. Er schüttelte nur mit dem Kopf und ließ die Hauslehrerin von Gryffindor stehen. Er ging schnurstracks in seine Gemächer.

o0o

„I got You, Babe!" Sein verdammtes Radio riss ihn unsanft aus dem Schlaf. „I got You, Babe!" dudelte es aus dem Lautsprecher. Er quälte sich aus dem Bett, schlurfte ins Bad, schnitt seinem Gesicht im Spiegel eine Grimasse, rasierte sich, schnitt sich prompt am Kinn, fluchte, stieg unter die Dusche. Das ließ ihn stutzig werden.

„Habe ich mich gestern nicht auch am Kinn geschnitten?" Er stieg wieder aus der Dusche, baute sich vor seinem Spiegel auf und besah sein Kinn. Nichts zu sehen. Er schüttelte den Kopf und stieg wieder in die Dusche.

„Brr!" Er fröstelte in der kühlen Luft seines Schlafzimmers, draußen vielen dicke Flocken. Schnell durchsuchte er seinen Kleiderschrank nach seiner üblichen Robe und, aus Verzweiflung über die herrschende Kälte, zog er sich unter der wallenden schwarzen Robe eine schwarze Hose und einen schwarzen Pullover an. Wieder ein Déjà-Vue?

Er raunzte zwei Nachzügler an, die sich nicht schnell genug in Sicherheit bringen konnten und ging mit wehendem Umhang auf seinen Platz am großen Tisch.

Hermione und Dumbledore lachten über einen Witz, das alles kam ihm sehr bekannt vor, der Griff zur Kaffeekanne, Hermiones Hände auf seinen, die lauten Schüler, der explodierende Kessel von Kevin Pooth.

„Himmel, was ist hier los?" Severus saß beim Mittagessen auf seinen Stuhl und grübelte über den Morgen nach. Dumbledore beugte sich gerade zu ihm rüber und redete über das Wetter. Auch das war sehr bekannt.

Er flüchtete nach dem Unterricht am Nachmittag zum See, beobachtete die Schneeballschlacht der Schüler, wie sich Hermione einmischte, wie sie zum See rannte und hinein fiel. Hier stimmte etwas entschieden nicht! Er musste mit Albus reden. Aber erst musste er Hermione retten.

Nachdem er sie sicher in ihre Gemächer gebracht hatte und sich umgezogen hatte, suchte er das Büro des Schulleiters auf.

„Severus, was kann ich für dich tun?" Er hörte sich alles ganz ruhig an. Als Severus geendet hatte, runzelte Albus die Stirn. „Hm, das hört sich verdächtig nach einer Zeitschleife an, mein Lieber." Severus seufzte, genau so etwas hatte er befürchtet. „Und was kann ich dagegen tun?" Dumbledore zuckte mit den Schultern. „Keine Ahnung, sowas hab ich noch nie erlebt. Zitronendrops, Severus?" Severus verneinte und verließ das Büro. Albus war ihm eine große Hilfe!

Auch der Ball verlief genauso, wie Severus ihn in Erinnerung hatte. Er tanzte mit Hermione, flüchtete danach nach draußen, um die Kontrolle über seinen Körper wieder zu erlangen. Hermione folgte ihm natürlich, weil er mal wieder seinen Umhang vergessen hatte. Sie küssten sich. Er erzählte ihr von ihrer gemeinsamen Nacht, sie weinte und flüchtete, sein Streit mit Minerva.

o0o

„I got You, Babe!" Verfluchtes Radio! Er quälte sich aus dem Bett, schlurfte ins Bad, schnitt seinem Gesicht im Spiegel eine Grimasse, rasierte sich, passte diesmal aber besser auf und schnitt sich nicht am Kinn, fluchte aber trotzdem und stieg unter die Dusche.

„Brr!" Er fröstelte in der kühlen Luft seines Schlafzimmers, draußen vielen dicke Flocken. Schnell durchsuchte er seinen Kleiderschrank nach seiner üblichen Robe und, aus Verzweiflung über die herrschende Kälte, zog er sich unter der wallenden schwarzen Robe wieder die schwarze Hose und einen schwarzen Pullover an.

Er übersah die Schüler, die er sonst angeflaumt hätte und nahm seinen Platz am Lehrertisch ein. Hermiones Lachen ertönte und als sie gleichzeitig die Kaffeekanne ergriffen, hielt er einen Moment ihre Hände fest.

Kevins Kessel explodierte natürlich wieder! Stöhnend überstand Severus den restlichen Unterricht und rannte gleich drauf ins Büro des Schulleiters. „Severus, was kann ich für dich tun?" Er hörte sich alles ganz ruhig an. Als Severus geendet hatte, runzelte Albus die Stirn. „Hm, das hört sich verdächtig nach einer Zeitschleife an, mein Lieber." Severus seufzte, das hatte er gestern auch gesagt. „Und was kann ich dagegen tun?" Dumbledore zuckte mit den Schultern. „Keine Ahnung, sowas hab ich noch nie erlebt. Zitronendrops, Severus?" – „Nein, ich brauche Hilfe!" Dumbledore dachte nach. „Vielleicht musst du etwas ändern!"

In Gedanken schlug sich Severus an den Kopf. Natürlich! Er musste etwas ändern, sonst wäre er immer in diesem Alptraum gefangen.

Der Ball verlief zu Anfang wie immer, er tanzte mit Hermione, flüchtete danach allerdings nicht, sondern bat sie, mit ihm zu kommen. Bereitwillig folgte sie ihm. Er zog sie in seine Arme und sie küssten sich leidenschaftlich. Sie spazierten um den See und er erzählte ihr von ihrer gemeinsamen Nacht.

„Du hast was?! Du hast mein Gedächtnis gelöscht? Hast mir die Erinnerung geraubt? Ich habe Träume, Severus, in denen wir uns lieben! Ich weiß gar nicht, was passiert ist! Ich kann mich nicht an unsere Nacht erinnern, weiß nicht einmal, wie es war? Ich habe nur Träume, nichts als Träume! Du hattest kein Recht, so etwas zutun!" Tränen schimmerten in ihren Augen und sie rannte schluchzend davon.

Wieder passierte es! Sie weinte und lief davon. Minerva hielt ihn auf!

o0o

„I got You, Babe!" Verfluchtes Radio! Er warf es an die Wand und quälte sich aus dem Bett, schlurfte ins Bad, schnitt seinem Gesicht im Spiegel eine Grimasse, rasierte sich, passte diesmal aber besser auf und schnitt sich nicht am Kinn, fluchte aber trotzdem, weil ihm danach war und stieg unter die Dusche.

„Brr!" Er fröstelte in der kühlen Luft seines Schlafzimmers, draußen vielen dicke Flocken. Schnell durchsuchte er seinen Kleiderschrank nach seiner üblichen Robe und, aus Verzweiflung über die herrschende Kälte, zog er sich unter der wallenden schwarzen Robe wieder die schwarze Hose und einen schwarzen Pullover an.

Das gleiche Spiel wie sonst. Nur das er diesmal verhinderte, das der Kessel von Kevin explodierte. Ansonsten alles wie immer. Dumbledore sagte sogar das gleiche, wie vorher. „Zitronendrops, Severus?" Bla, bla, bla. Am liebsten hätte er die Bonbonschale zertrümmert, so frustriert war er. Dumbledore konnte ihm natürlich nicht helfen, aber was hatte er erwartet?

Die Schüler im Unterricht merkten kaum, das etwas mit ihrem Lehrer nicht stimmte, sosehr waren sie darauf erpicht, nicht seinen Zorn herauf zu beschwören.

Der Ball begann und Severus wurde zusehend unruhiger. Wie konnte er Hermione davon überzeugen, das er nur ihr Bestes gewollt hatte. Sie tanzten und er bat sie, ihm zu folgen.

Sie wanderten durch die Nacht und waren schließlich beim Verbotenen Wald angekommen. Dort ließ sich Severus auf einen Baumstamm nieder und zog Hermione mit sich. Um sie zu wärmen legte er ihr die Arme um die Schulter. Sie nahm diese Geste dankbar an. Er stöhnte auf und zog sie dichter zu sich, seine Lippen fanden ihre und das Spiel nahm seinen Lauf.

Es lief wieder darauf hinaus, das sie weinend davon lief.

o0o

I got You, Babe!" Verfluchtes Radio! Er hämmerte darauf herum, bis es verstummte, quälte sich aus dem Bett, schlurfte ins Bad, schnitt seinem Gesicht im Spiegel eine Grimasse, rasierte sich, passte diesmal aber besser auf und schnitt sich nicht am Kinn, unterließ das Fluchen, stieg unter die Dusche.

„Brr!" Er fröstelte in der kühlen Luft seines Schlafzimmers, draußen vielen dicke Flocken. Schnell durchsuchte er seinen Kleiderschrank nach seiner üblichen Robe und, aus Verzweiflung über die herrschende Kälte, zog er sich unter der wallenden schwarzen Robe wieder die schwarze Hose und einen schwarzen Pullover an.

Das gleiche Spiel wie sonst. Nur das er diesmal verhinderte, das der Kessel von Kevin explodierte. Ansonsten alles wie immer. Dumbledore sagte sogar das gleiche, wie vorher. Bla, bla, bla, gequirlte Kacke! Der Ball begann. Severus tanzte mit ihr und er bat sie, ihm zu folgen.

Sie fröstelte in der kalten Luft und er bot ihr seinen Umhang an. Dankbar nahm sie das warme Kleidungsstück. Schweigend wanderten sie durch den Schnee.

„Severus, was bedrückt Sie denn? Kann ich vielleicht irgendwie helfen?" Gequält sah er ihr in die Augen, seufzte und begann zu erzählen. Mit jedem Wort, das seine Lippen verließ, wurde sie blasser. Bald verwandelten sich ihre Gesichtszüge von Trauer in Wut.

Und wieder lief sie weinend davon.

o0o

„I got You, Babe!" Verdammte Kacke, hörte es denn nie auf? Severus war schon versucht, im Bett zu bleiben und sich irgendeine Krankheit auszudenken, nur um nicht aufzustehen. Nein, Dumbledore würde bei ihm keine Entschuldigung durchgehen lassen und so sprang er aus dem Bett, rasierte sich, duschte, zog sich an und das Unheil nahm seinen Lauf. Er verhinderte die Kesselexplosion, rettete Hermione aus dem See, überstand missmutig den Unterricht, saß mit sauertöpfischer Miene beim Ball und flüchtete schon, bevor er mit Hermione getanzt hatte.

Er lief unruhig im Schnee auf und ab, unfähig, seine Gedanken unter Kontrolle zu kriegen. Plötzlich stolperte er über eine Person, die ihm anscheinend gefolgt war, und alles passierte wieder. Hermione hörte sich alles an, doch diesmal beließ sie es nicht bei Tränen, nein, sie fing an zu brüllen und versetzte ihm ein paar schallende Ohrfeigen, bevor sie sich umdrehte und davon lief.

o0o

„I got You, Babe!" Severus lauschte auf seinen Herzschlag, während das Lied endete. Diesmal wollte er nicht gleich mit der Tür ins Haus fallen, das schwor er sich. Er erledigte seine Morgentoilette und begab sich zum Frühstück. Unterwegs ermahnte er doch die zwei Schüler. Zu deren Erleichterung beließ er es bei der Ermahnung.

Beim Frühstück lauschte er dem Gespräch und lächelte in sich hinein, was ihm fragende Blicke einbrachte. Bevor sie nach der Kaffeekanne greifen konnte, hatte er ihr schon etwas eingeschenkt. „Kaffee, Hermione?" Stotternd bedankte sie sich.

Der Unterricht verlief für seine Verhältnisse recht ruhig und bevor Kevin Pooth den Kessel zerstören konnte, griff Severus ein und alle sahen ihn erstaunt an, denn kein Geschrei, keine Strafarbeiten, kein Punktabzug folgte.

Auf dem Weg zum Mittagessen begegnete ihm Albus, der fröhlich ein Weihnachtslied pfeifend die Große Halle betrat. Obligatorisch kam die Frage: „Zitronendrops, Severus?" Er nahm eins und steckte es sich in die Manteltasche.

Der Schneesturm wurde immer schlimmer, sodass die meisten Schüler während der Pause im Schloss blieben.

Seine Kopfschmerzen wurden mit jeder Unterrichtsstunde schlimmer und so entschied sich Severus, auch diesmal wieder einen kleinen Spaziergang zu machen. Insgeheim wollte er sogar bei der Schneeballschlacht mitmachen, aber wie gesagt, nur insgeheim.

Schon sah er ihre vermummte Gestalt und die Schneebälle hagelten nur so auf sie herab. Ihr fröhliches Lachen erklang und es juckte ihm in den Fingern, nicht auch mit zu machen. Zu schnell sah er, wie sich auf den kleinen Hügel gedrängt wurde und in die eiskalten Fluten stürzte. Die Rettungsaktion dauerte nicht lange und schon schmiegte sie sich in seine Arme, bibbernd vor Kälte, in seine Robe gehüllt.

Mit sich im Reinen saß er beim Weihnachtsball auf seinem Platz und als Hermione dazu kam, lächelte er ihr vorsichtig zu. Als sie von ihrem Tanz mit Hagrid wiederkam, forderte er sie auf und sie tanzten nicht nur einen Tanz, nein, er konnte gar nicht mehr aufhören zu tanzen, so sehr genoss er die zarten Berührungen ihrer Hände. Aber irgendwann flüsterte er ihr zu, sie solle ihm folgen.

Anstatt zum Gewächshaus, See oder Wald führte er sie in seine Gemächer. Als erstes erklärte er ihr, wie sie sich geküsst hatten und eins zum anderen geführt hatte. Wie sie die Nacht miteinander verbracht hatten und ihren Streit am anderen Tag. „Du hast was?! Du hast mein Gedächtnis gelöscht? Hast mir die Erinnerung geraubt? Ich habe Träume, Severus, in denen wir uns lieben! Ich weiß gar nicht, was passiert ist! Ich kann mich nicht an unsere Nacht erinnern, weiß nicht einmal, wie es war? Ich habe nur Träume, nichts als Träume! Du hattest kein Recht, so etwas zutun!" Hermione flüsterte betreten. „Ich weiß! Aber wenn du mir die Chance gibt's, zeig ich dir etwas!" Er stand auf und ging mit schnellen Schritten auf seinen Schrank zu.

„Was soll das, Severus?" Severus antwortete nicht, sondern durchsuchte seinen Schrank nach dem Denkarium. „Hab ich dich!" Triumphierend hielt er es in den Händen. „Ich möchte, dass du dir etwas ansiehst!" Er nahm seinen Zauberstab und belegte sie mit einem Zauber. „Ich selber habe dies auch noch nicht gesehen, da es deine Gedanken und deine Erinnerungen sind und ich nicht in fremden Sachen herumstöbere." Sie nickte und der Spaß begann.

Hermione fand sich im Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors wieder. Um sie herum geschäftiges Treiben. Sie bemerkte, dass es ihr Abschluss war, denn sie sah sich mit Parvati und Lavender im Bad verschwinden und nach einer Weile herausgeputzt wieder heraus kommen. So also sah es aus, wenn man den beiden schlimmsten Modepüppchen die Gewalt über das Outfit gab. Hermione schmunzelte, sie wusste, dass sie gut ausgesehen hatte. Dann durchströmten sie Gefühle, die sie noch nie erlebt hatte. Sie war verliebt! Aber in wen? Da war ein Gedanke! Ein starker Gedanke! Severus! Sie erschrak und wollte flüchten, doch sie prallte mit einer Person zusammen, die hinter ihr gestanden hatte. Es war Severus. „Was machst du hier?" Stammelte sie. „Ich habe den Zauber etwas verändert, damit ich dir erklären kann, was ich getan habe. Ich bin hier bei dir. Das sind deine Erinnerungen, ich habe sie dir genommen. Komm und sieh weiter zu!" Hermione sah ihr 18 Jahre altes Ich sich vor dem großen Spiegel im Gemeinschaftsraum drehen und musste wirklich zugeben, das Parvati und Lavender sich selbst übertroffen hatten. Sie trug ein schulterfreies, dunkelrotes, enges Kleid und ein kurzes Jäckchen darüber. Dieses Kleid betonte ihre schlanke Figur. Ihre Haare waren zu einem lockeren Knoten gebunden, so wie jetzt. Sie war dezent, aber wundervoll geschminkt. Severus nickte beeindruckt. „So hab ich dich gesehen, so wunderschön!" Raunte er ihr ins Ohr.

Parvati und Lavender hakten sich bei Hermione unter und sie und Severus folgten den Dreien. Das Fest war wirklich traumhaft. Sie tanzte mit Ron, Harry, Albus und sogar mit Severus. Eigentlich tanzte sie ständig mit Severus. Ron und Harry tuschelten schon hinter vorgehaltener Hand, was sie wütend werden ließ. Aber nicht nur sie war wütend, auch ihr 18 Jahre altes Ich stürmte wutschnaubend auf die beiden jungen Männer zu und machte sie zur Schnecke.

„Was denkt ihr euch eigentlich? Darf ich nicht tanzen, mit wem ich will?" Ron fand als erster seine Sprache wieder. „Mione, du tanzt mit Snape! Mit der großen Fledermaus!"

Severus zuckte zusammen. Er hatte gewusst, dass man ihn so nannte, aber es zu hören, tat weh! Unbewusst strich Hermione ihm beruhigend über den Arm. Er ergriff ihre Hand und drückte sie.

„Ich tanze, mit wem ich will, und ihr solltet besser aufhören, ihn so zu nennen. Harry, er hat dir oft genug das Leben gerettet, du solltest ihm dankbar sein. Und du Ron, du solltest aufpassen, das dir die Quidditch-Auszeichnung nicht zu Kopf steigt!" Sie zuckte gefährlich mit den Händen, als wollte sie ihren Frust an den Beiden auslassen.

Hermione grinste. Sie hatte es den Beiden echt gegeben. Sie sah, das Harry und Ron betreten zu Boden blickten und wie sie sich von den beiden abwandte.

Ihr 18 Jahre altes Ich ging wieder zu Severus und forderte ihn forsch erneut zum tanzen auf. Der Severus der Vergangenheit strich ihr über den Rücken. Hermione erinnerte sich, wie er dies vor kurzem auch getan hatte und verstand plötzlich. Sie sah ihn an und unbewusst wiegte sie sich im Takt der Musik. Sie zog ihn zu sich und schmiegte sich in seine Arme. Seufzend fand sie sich an seine starke Brust gedrückt und sog seinen Duft ein. Er roch nach Kräutern und ja, nach Mann!

Da es in der Halle etwas schummrig war, konnte niemand den zarten Kuss sehen, den die Beiden der Vergangenheit austauschten. Hermione hob überrascht die Augenbrauen, als sie sah, wie sie sich enger an Severus presste und ihm etwas ins Ohr raunte. Sie konnte es nicht verstehen und sah ihn fragend an.

„Du hast mich gebeten, mit dir nach draußen zu gehen." Die Beiden folgten der Vergangenheit und fanden sie auf der Bank am See, wo sie sich in den Armen lagen und innig küssten. Kurze Zeit später erhob sich die Vergangenheit und verließ Arm in Arm den Ort des Geschehens. Hermione wollte schon hinter her, als Severus sie sanft zurück hielt. „Ich will sehen, was jetzt passiert!" Severus schüttelte den Kopf. „Willst du wirklich sehen, wie wir miteinander schlafen?" Hermione riss sich los. „Es war mein erstes Mal und du hast mir die Erinnerung genommen. Ich will es sehen!" Sie folgte sich selbst und Severus und hörte ihn hinter sich seufzen. Aber auch er folgte ihr.

„Und ich hab mich schon gewundert, warum es nicht weh getan hat, als ich mit Charlie geschlafen habe!" Murmelte sie zu sich selbst. Severus hörte allerdings diese leisen Worte und fühlten den Stich der Eifersucht in seinem Herzen. „Charlie? Charlie Weasley?" Fragte er leise. Hermione erschrak. „Ja, es war ein Jahr nach meinem Abschluss, nach der Silberhochzeit der Weasleys. Ich hatte zu viel getrunken."

Sie holten ihre Erinnerung ein, als sie das Schloss betraten. Sie führten sie direkt in den Kerker und in Severus Wohnung. Kaum waren sie in sein Wohnzimmer getreten, als Hermione sah, wie sie Severus zur Couch zog und er sie leidenschaftlich küsste. Ihre Hände bahnten sich den Weg zu seinem Haar und spielten mit diesem, wie sie es schon einmal getan hatte. Die Küsse wurden immer leidenschaftlicher und bald rangen beide nach Luft.

"Willst du es wirklich?" Die leise gestellte Frage beantwortete Hermione, indem sie sich auf Severus Schoß setzte und ihm sein Hemd aufknöpfte. Der wirkliche Severus trat hinter Hermione und umarmte sie zärtlich.

Bald lag sein Hemd auf dem Boden, gefolgt von ihrem Kleid. Begehrlich strich Severus über das zarte Gebilde ihres BHs und Hermione konnte sehen, wie hart ihre Brustwarzen waren. Bald fiel auch ihre Unterwäsche gen Boden und sie saß nackt auf seinem Schoß. Als auch er unbekleidet war, hob er sie hoch und trug sie ins Schlafzimmer. Er streichelte über ihren Körper und drang behutsam in sie ein. Einen Moment verharrte er und als er sicher war, dass der Schmerz vorüber war und Hermione bereit war, weiter zu machen, bewegte er sich vorsichtig. Gemeinsam kamen sie zum Höhepunkt.

Hermione fühlte, wie etwas in ihr hoch kam, das sie aufstöhnen ließ und sie drehte sich zu Severus herum. „War es schön?" Leise stellte sie diese Frage. Severus nickte und gab ihr einen zärtlichen Kuss. „Komm, oder willst du warten, bis wir uns streiten?" Sie schüttelte den Kopf und Severus führte sie wieder in die Gegenwart.

Sie fühlte die Erinnerung und war erleichtert, das ihre Träume verblasste Erinnerungen waren und keine Wunschträume. Severus führte sie zur Couch und trat an seine Bar. „Möchtest du ein Glas Wein oder lieber etwas Stärkeres?" – „Etwas Stärkeres!" Ihre Hände zitterten, als sie das Glas annahm.

„Warum haben wir uns gestritten?" Severus nahm einen Schluck Whiskey, dachte kurz nach. „Es ging darum, dass du bei mir bleiben wolltest, ich aber dagegen war, weil du erst deine Ausbildung machen solltest. Ein Wort gab das andere, bis du so wütend warst, das du mir alles mögliche an den Kopf geworfen hast, unter anderem auch, das die gestrige Nacht ein Fehler war und du wünschtest, es wäre nie passiert. Daraufhin hab ich dich in den Schlaf gezaubert und dir die Erinnerung genommen. Als du wieder zu dir kamst, hab ich so getan, als ob du einen Anfall gehabt hast und dich zur Krankenschwester gebracht. Natürlich konnte Poppy nichts finden. Du hast all die Jahre so gelebt, als ob nie etwas zwischen uns war."

Eine ganze Zeit lang sagte Hermione nichts. Dann aber, stand sie auf, trat an den Sessel, in dem Severus saß und setzte sich auf seinen Schoß. Sie lehnte sich an ihn und schmiegte sich an seine starke Brust. „Wie konnte ich so etwas nur vergessen!" Sie hob ihr Gesicht und strich mit ihren Lippen sanft über seinen Mund. Aufstöhnend zog er sie näher an sich und nahm hungrig von ihrem Mund Besitz. Sein Glas fiel zu Boden und der Whiskey ergoss sich auf den Teppich, als Severus aufstand und Hermione ins Schlafzimmer trug. Er trug sie zum Bett und ließ sie darauf gleiten. Er kniete sich neben sie und sie zog ihn herab.

„Zeig mir, wie sehr du mich willst!" Ihre Stimme brach sich, als er die kleinen Knöpfe ihres Kleides öffnete und sich über sie beugte. Darunter trug sie ein rotes Nichts aus Spitze und schnell war sie frei. Seine Zunge liebkoste ihre Brust und ihre Warzen richteten sich unter seinen Berührungen auf. Sie fühlte, wie eine heiße Woge der Lust sich in ihr sammelte und gen Süden raste. Ihr Herz hämmerte gegen ihre Brust und sie fuhr mit fahrigen Finger über den weichen Stoff des Pullovers. Er verstand, was sie wollte und zog ihn sich mit einem Ruck aus. Kühle Finger strichen über seine nackte Brust und ein wohliges Schaudern durchfuhr ihn. Sie richtete sich halb auf und öffnete seine Hose. Sie zog das störende Kleidungsstück über seine Hüften und erblasste, als sie die lange Narbe sah, die quer über seinem Schenkel verlief. „Voldemort!" Raunte er und stöhnte auf, als sie mit den Lippen darüber fuhr, als könne sie die Schmerzen der Verletzung im Nachhinein nehmen.

Sie fuhr langsam mit der Hand höher und bei seiner Männlichkeit angekommen, verharrte sie und strich darüber. Er sog scharf die Luft ein und packte ihre Hand. „Nicht so schnell, sonst ist es vorüber, bevor es begonnen hat!" Er drückte sie in die Laken und kniete sich zwischen ihre Beine. Langsam befreite er sie aus ihrem Slip und fuhr langsam durch ihre dunklen, feuchten Locken. Hermione bäumte sich auf, nie gekannte Gefühle durchströmten sie. Seine Zunge liebkoste ihre empfindlichste Stelle und sie keuchte auf. Gerade, als sie dachte, sie müsse explodieren, drang er in sie ein. Überrascht riss sie die Augen auf und blickte in zwei schwarze Augen, die vor Leidenschaft noch dunkler waren als sonst. Einen kurzen Moment hielt er inne, als wolle er die süße Enge auskosten, dann begann er, sich kraftvoll zu bewegen. Hermione kam es vor, als wenn sie keinerlei Knochen mehr in ihrem Körper hätte. Sie fühlte nur noch! Auf dem Höhepunkt der Lust schrie sie seinen Namen und auch er erreichte einen Augenblick später den Gipfel der Lust.

Erschöpft und unendlich glücklich schlief sie ein. Severus hörte ihre gleichmäßigen Atemzüge und zog erleichtert die Decke über ihre nackten Körper.

Am nächsten Morgen erwachte Severus von der Sonne, die endlich wieder schien. Sein Wecker lag zertrümmert in der Ecke, also war die Zeitschleife vorbei. Oder? „Bitte, laß es vorbei sein!" Flehte er stumm und drehte sich herum, um zu sehen, ob Hermione noch da war. Lange braune Locken waren auf dem Kissen verteilt und vor Freude zog er die schlafende Gestalt an sich.

Verschlafen öffnete sie die Augen, blinzelte einmal und fuhr dann mit den Händen über sein Gesicht. „Ich hatte einen wundervollen Traum", murmelte sie. Sie öffnete die Augen erneut und stieß einen kleinen Schrei der Überraschung aus. „War es kein Traum?" Severus lächelte sie an und zog sie liebevoll in seine Arme. „Nein, es war kein Traum!"

Vergnügt zogen sie sich an und gingen gemeinsam zum Frühstück. Albus hob überrascht beim Anblick des Paares die Brauen, schmunzelte dann und aß seelenruhig weiter. Die anderen Lehrer tuschelten hinter vorgehaltener Hand, sagten aber nichts. Minerva funkelte Severus an, als wolle sie sagen: „Tu ihr nicht weh, sonst bekommst du es mit mir zu tun!" Er nickte ihr freundlich zu.

An diesem Abend sollte einen kleine Weihnachtsfeier der Lehrer und des Personals stattfinden. Hermione packte noch schnell die Flasche Whiskey ein, die sie Minerva schenken wollte. Severus hatte sich an diesem Nachmittag seltsam verhalten, er hatte sich entschuldigt, er müsse noch einmal nach Hogsmeade, er hätte ein Weihnachtsgeschenk vergessen.

Die Schüler waren nach Hause gefahren, zu ihren Familien, nur wenige waren im Schloss geblieben. Da hauptsächlich nur ältere Schüler da waren, hatte Dumbledore ihnen einen Abend in Hogsmeade versprochen, an dem sie machen konnten, was sie wollten, solange es nicht gegen das Gesetz war oder sie betrunken Heim kamen.

So war die Halle an diesem Abend festlich geschmückt und ein großer Weihnachtsbaum stand an der einen Seite der Halle, unter diesem lagen die kleinen Weihnachtsgeschenke für die Belegschaft und Hermione war stolz auf ihren Vorschlag. So ging keiner leer aus.

Sie hatte sich an diesem Abend besonders sorgfältig zurecht gemacht. Eine schwarze Hose, ein graues, mit Silberfäden durchwirktes Top mit Wasserfallausschnitt und ein schwarzer Blazer, die Haare in sanften Wellen offen, dezent, aber gut betont geschminkt. Sie hoffte, Severus zu gefallen, der noch immer nicht zurück war.

Als er endlich die Große Halle betrat, richteten sich fast alle weiblichen Augen auf diesen Mann. Er sah beeindruckend aus. Hatte Hermione geglaubt, er hätte auf dem Weihnachtsball schon umwerfend ausgesehen, so stach dieses Outfit das gestrige bei weitem aus. Severus trug einen schlichten grauen Anzug und hatte einen silbernen Umhang an. Verschmitzt hielt er ein Päckchen hinter seinem Rücken und trat auf den Weihnachtsbaum und legte sein Geschenk zu den anderen. Auf den Einfall mit dem gleich aussehenden Geschenkpapier war Albus gekommen.

Zuerst gab es ein wundervolles Menü, bei dem Hermione vor Aufregung mehr Wein trank, als üblich. Sie lachte über Albus Scherze und bemerkte, wie sich Albus und Minerva eindeutige Blicke zuwarfen. Sie grinste. Dieselben Blicken warfen auch sie und Severus sich zu. Auch Severus bemerkte es.

Nach dem Essen versammelten sie sich alle auf kleine Sofas rund um den Baum und Albus übernahm den Part des Austeilers. Poppy bekam von Flitwick eine neue Schürze, Flitwick bekam von Sprout einen kleinen Schemel, Sprout bekam von Filch ein Buch über Kräuter, Filch bekam von Sinistra ein neues Halsband für Mrs Norris usw.

„Hermione, hier ist dein Geschenk vom Weihnachtsmann!" Mit verschmitzt funkelnden Augen übergab Albus ihr ein kleines Päckchen. Mit zitternden Händen öffnete sie es und stieß einen kleinen Schrei aus. Im Inneren lag eine feine, silberne Kette mit einem herzförmigen Granatanhänger. Sie wußte sofort, wer ihr Wichtel war und warf sich ihm dankbar in die Arme. Sie bedeckte sein Gesicht mit kleinen, federleichten Küssen. „Danke, danke, danke! Die ist ja wunderschön!" Gerührt nahm Severus ihr die Kette ab und legte sie ihr um den Hals. „Nicht ganz so wunderschön wie du, mein Herz!"

Minerva freute sich ehrlich über die Flasche Whiskey und köpfte sie auch gleich. Gemeinsam stießen sie auf dieses Fest der Liebe an und alle sahen, was Hermione und Severus gesehen hatte: Albus und Minerva waren ein Paar und zeigten es nun in aller Öffentlichkeit!

Bis spät in die Nacht lachten sie gemeinsam und alle wunderten sich, wie gelöst und aufgeräumt der Tränkemeister seit Kurzem war. Ob es an der Liebe lag? Keiner bezweifelte, das Hermione dieses Wunder vollbracht hatte.

o0o

So, das war es! Ich hoffe, es hat euch gefallen, und ich hab alle Punkte erledigt, die vorgegeben waren. Bitte ein kleines Review für mich! Fleh


End file.
